


Friday is Black for Me

by PunkRockNerd



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Ethan is non-binary, Lex and Ethan are adorable, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockNerd/pseuds/PunkRockNerd
Summary: What if, when Lex was being choked in the toy store, Ethan showed up as well as General McNamera?(Real Ethan not the fake double Wiggly used)
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Friday is Black for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kind of ok-ish??? I haven’t really edited it much cause it was mostly written on my phone not my laptop so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes.

Lex could feel the darkness creeping in. Slowly, the edges of her vision started to fade, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before everything was gone. She had stopped struggling, knowing that it was of no use to her. Some distant part of her mind was still fighting, the part that was thinking of Hannah, and of Ethan, and of California. But that part was growing ever smaller, shrinking in the same way her hopes were. She was about to give in, to let go of everything and float off, to a place she hoped would give her peace at last. 

Lex could feel the darkness creeping in. Slowly, the edges of her vision started to fade, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before everything was gone. She had stopped struggling, knowing that it was of no use to her. Some distant part of her mind was still fighting, the part that was thinking of Hannah, and of Ethan, and of California. But that part was growing ever smaller, shrinking in the same way her hopes were. She was about to give in, to let go of everything and float off, to a place she hoped would give her peace at last.

_"You're not dead yet"_

Whipping her head around, Lex saw a man standing there. A man she was positive hadn't been there a second ago. He was dressed all in black, with a military jacket on, and long dirty blonde hair. He introduced himself as _"General John McNamara"_ and Lex listened half-heartedly as he babbled on about her subduing her assailant. Why couldn't he just let her die? It would be so much easier, she was so done with all this pain. The world had never cared before if she lived or died, why should they now? 

_"What's the point? Please, give me this, just let me have this. I'm so fucking tired of it all"_

She stared at him hopelessly. It was the first time she had admitted it, but it was true. She knew she wasn't gonna make it to California. She didn't even know where Ethan and Hannah were. She hoped to every God she could think of that they made it out of the mall before things got crazy. As long as they were safe, she could die happy. Ethan would take care of Hannah, she knew they would, and the two of them could make it to Cali, and live good lives there. A tiny traitorous part of her wished for them to be sad, for them to mourn her, and for them not to forget her, but the rest of her wished them happiness beyond their wildest dreams. 

_"The point is to fight. Fight for Hannah, 'cause I can't now, babe, and someone needs to protect our Banana"_

No. NO! She'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was a voice that had comforted her in her darkest moments, one that had reassured her dreams when she lost hope. That voice had calmed Hannah down in her worst fits, it had whispered confessions to her, late at night, when the rest of the world was asleep, and it felt like the 2 of them were invincible. Ethan. They weren't there. They couldn't be. They had to of made it out, please god let her turn around and not see them. Please. 

Slowly, dreading every second, Lex turned her head to the other side and saw that, there, unmistakably - clad in their usual leather jacket and that one fucking glove - was Ethan. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no way she could deny it. They looked faded - as if someone had drained the colour from their already pale skin - and she had no other explanation than the obvious. The General had already explained about her power, about reaching into the Black and White, and there was only one way that Ethan could be in the Black and White.

_“Please tell me this isn’t real. Please Ethan. Tell me I’m gonna wake up, and this is gonna be some horrible nightmare. That I’m gonna laugh with you about it, after you calm me down, because you’re always the only one that can. You’re gonna hold me as tight as possible and whisper the same promises in my ear that we’ve made for 4 years. The promise of everything out there for us. The promise of Cali. Please Ethan, if you love me, if you ever loved me, tell me this isn’t real”_

Tears were streaming down her face, and she knew that her words had come out choked and broken, as the sobs ripped their way out of her throat. Memories flooded her mind, images of them, together, always. Lying under the stars, talking over a cheap pack of cigarettes, the way Ethans words always made her feel like they could take on the world, as long as they were together,

_“I’m so sorry Babe. I wish I could tell you that. I wish more than anything that it were true. But it’s because I love you that I can’t. I know you Lex Foster. I know that if anything happened to Hannah you’d never forgive yourself. I was attacked Lex, and I told Hannah to run. She did, I know she did, but I don’t know how far she’s gotten. I know Wiggly will try and use one of us to get to her, maybe he already has, but I know she’s in danger. You need to protect her.”_

Hannah was in trouble. Lex was still broken, she was still falling apart and she didn’t know if she’d ever recover. Every crack in her had split open, and now she was just shattered remains, Ethan had been holding her together for years, and without the iron grip coming from their gentle hands, she had collapsed. But Hannah was in trouble. And she’d be damned if she let anyone hurt her baby sister. Hannah was what was important now. Later when there time, Lex would fully shatter, she would cry and rage and scream to the heavens. She would test this new power over and over and over until she collapsed from exhaustion, just for one more glimpse of them. Just to hear them call her babe in a soft voice - the one reserved just for their little family - just one more time. But for now Hannah was in danger. For now, she was made of steel and titanium and Anger. For now, she would rip the head off anyone who got in her way, with her bare hands if necessary. For now, every shattered piece of her heart was a weapon, every crack a jagged knife, and she was Merciless. If they wanted to break her, fine. They had. But if they thought, for a single second, that made her any less dangerous, then they better run. Run and hide and pray that she didn’t find them. They had taken Ethan from her, they were Not taking Hannah too.

“ _There’s the Lex I know. Listen, use the General’s gun, get yourself out of here and find Hannah. But - listen because this is important and we don’t have long - if you can defeat Wiggly here in Hatchet-field, he can be defeated anywhere. So Gather your forces, there is a warrior of light trapped in a deep sleep. Wake the warrior, kill the prophet, save the world. I’m running out of time Lex, I can only stay in the Black and White for so long before my soul is absorbed. Remember that I love you ok? And you’re gonna make it to California, I promise you. You and Banana, you’re gonna get everything you deserve. I love you so much babe.”_

Suddenly, as if it had always been there, Lex felt a gun in her hands. It was heavy and cold, but it felt right. As if it was meant to be there. She turned around, and shot Sherman in the chest. She barely registered the noise, or the recoil of the gun, or the fact that she had literally just killed someone. All that was on her mind was Ethan. She knew, deep down, that they were gone, that when she turned back around, their ghost would be gone, and she wouldn’t ever see them again. And she was right.

Well technically she was half right. They made it out of there, her and Hannah. Once Becky had shot Linda, they ran. They ran and ran and didn’t stop till they got to California. Lex did become an actress in the end, she was known around the world. Hannah didn’t hear Webby anymore, not after that day. She calmed down, got good grades, went to a great Uni. She ended up working with kids, the ones that everyone else turned their back on. The ones that had no where else to go. She gave them magic hats, and nicknames, and when they asked her to promise something, she always responded, every time, by kneeling down, looking them dead in the eyes, and saying with absolute conviction, “Cross my heart, hope to die”.

But Lex did see Ethan again, she saw them in a leather jacket on a stranger, she saw them in the eyes of every child Hannah helped, in the leather glove she never took off. Ethan had died with its pair still on their hand, and so would she. She never loved anyone else, she couldn’t. Lex knew Ethan would want her to move on, to be happy, but she was happy anyway, and her heart was still too splintered for her to give it to anyone else. Not again. But she was happy despite that, she learned that she didn’t need anyone else. And when she was old and grey, on her death bed, after a life lived to it’s fullest - despite all the scars she still had because of the way she shattered that day, she looked to the corner of the room, and saw them there, not having aged a day.

_“You’ve done so well babe. I’m so proud of you. But it’s ok. You can stop fighting now. Hannah’s safe. She always will be, thanks to you. You can come join me now. You survived the crisis babe, but it’s over now.”_


End file.
